Anakin
Anakin is a somewhat arrogant, protective, loyal, fluffy, long-haired, long-limbed, messy-furred, ambitious, handsome, reckless, golden-brown tabby tom with cream streaks in his fur, one white forepaw, one black hind paw, long, sharp claws, large, pointed ears, a large part of his tail missing due to a badger attack while on patrol as a Padawan, and sky-blue eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Anakin is a tall, somewhat large cat. His base pelt color is golden-brown, and is marked with thin tabby stripes all over his pelt. : Health; Physical Health; : Mental Health; : Personality; : Skills and Abilities; : : ''To see his powers, go to the section labeled "Powers" underneath the "Trivia" section. ''Life; Backstory; : Anakin is born as a kittypet to Qui-Gon and Shmi, two neighboring outdoor kittypets. Though he had no siblings, there were a couple of other outdoor cats in the neighborhood, Padmé and Obi-Wan, that were only a little bit older than himself. : The three of them grew very close to each other once Anakin was introduced to both of them, and are virtually inseparable. : After all of their owners move to various locations that do not allow pets, they decide to escape rather than be adopted by another family, as none of the five cats want to live as kittypets anymore. Anakin is about six moons old at this point. : During their wanderings, they meet Camille, Charmer, Marble, and Elsa, a few other loners. Though the cats were originally hostile to the other group, they set aside their differences once they realized that neither party meant harm. : After some time wantering, the cats discover a Clan forming: HeartClan. Anakin is particularly intrigued by the idea of a Clan, and is the one to bring it up with the older cats. : The group mulls over Anakin's proposal, and decide to form an unconventional Clan, appointing a Council made of Camille, Charmer, and Qui-Gon to start. They call their new Clan MemoryClan, as they don't want to forget the memories of their past while still starting over. : During the founding of the Clan, Marble and Padmé are named Healers, Obi-Wan and Elsa are named Knights (though Elsa soon switches to being a Healer), and Anakin is named Obi-Wan's Padawan. : After the creation of MemoryClan, life runs smoothly, and their numbers seem to increase by the day. : But late into Anakin's time as a Padawan, life takes a sour turn. While out on a patrol with Qui-Gon, Camille, and Obi-Wan, the quartet is ambushed by a badger. The fight doesn't end well, as Camille is fatally wounded and Qui-Gon dies before they could get back to camp. : Acting on adrenaline alone, Anakin rushes back to camp (with Obi-Wan calling out that he shouldn't do that behind him) and warns the Clan about the badger. And his warning was just in time, as Obi-Wan sprints into camp before a few badgers break through the entrance and attack the MemoryClan cats. : During the battle, Shmi (who had retired after her eyesight began failing) is killed, giving Anakin more emotional pain he puts on fighting the badgers. Though he loses most of his tail to one, he begins to send the badgers away. : Impressed with his skill, Obi-Wan (who had recently been named a Council Member) names his Padawan a Knight of MemoryClan, much to Anakin's surprise but delight. : : Some time later, Anakin receives his first Padawan, a snippy she-cat named Ahsoka. No other Knight or Healer could handle her, but the Council thought Anakin could. He was able to train her with few issues, but before she could be knighted, Ahsoka ran away from MemoryClan and hasn't been seen since. : Shortly before Ahsoka's disappearance, Anakin and Padmé become mates, and Padmé moves into the nursery expecting Anakin's Younglings. : Not long after Ahsoka disappears, Anakin is given another Padawan to train, named Tabitha. : He becomes the father of two healthy Younglings, a she-kit named Leia and a tom-kit named Luke. MemoryClan; : After Leia and Luke decide to sneak out of camp one day, they end up Family; 'Mate;' : Padmé; Living, member of MemoryClan. 'Kits;' : Leia; Living, member of MemoryClan. : Luke; Living, member of MemoryClan. 'Mother;' : Shmi; Deceased, verified StarClan member. 'Father;' : Qui-Gon; Deceased, verified StarClan member. Trivia; * Powers; As he is a prophecy cat, Anakin has a few powers. * * * Names; * Kit/Kittypet: Anakin * Loner: Anakin * Padawan: Anakin * Knight: Anakin Education; 'Master(s);' : Obi-Wan; Living, member of MemoryClan. 'Padawan(s);' : Ahsoka; Status unknown. : Tabitha; Living, member of MemoryClan. Ceremonies; Padawan Naming Ceremony; : Knight Naming Ceremony; : Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Cats of MemoryClan Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Kittypet Category:Loner Category:Former Loner Category:Prophecy Cats Category:9th Generation Prophecy Cat Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Padawan Category:Knight